Operation: DEPRESSION
by Winter Breeze 07
Summary: *complete* Oh boy...Numbuh 6 is in deep depression. Numbuh 1 tries to find out but has no luck. I'm not good at summarys. R/R! PG13 for language, violence, and other stuff I don't know.
1. Ch 1: Promise me part 1

[Now Loading]

[Kids Next Door Mission]

Operation: D.E.P.R.E.S.S.I.O.N.****

**D**epression is ****

**E**asily ****

**P**ressing ****

**R**oughly on an operative ****

**E**specially in a ****

**S**erious ****

**S**ituation ****

**I**nvolving ****

**O**ur operative ****

**N**umbuh 6  __

_Numbuh 2: We're back again!_

_Jessie A: GAH! ::Still hanging on the ceiling::_

_Numbuh 2: -_- I still didn't call that A M Researcher. Must call him and ask him what sort of drug they gave Jessie._

_Jessie A: Evil, I say! EVIL!!!!!_

Numbuh 2: I better call him right now. She is acting too paranoid. Oh, the disclaimer. Jessie A doesn't own anything. She only owns Numbuh 6…and that's about it.

Chapter 1: Promise me…(part 1)****

**~*~*~*Numbuh 6's POV*~*~*~**

"Hi, my name is Numbuh 6. And I am about to die." Numbuh 6's voice was heard as she was running and jumped in front of Numbuh 2. Six bullets went right into her, and she collapsed onto the ground. Red blood was oozing out of her body. The Kids Next Door members surrounded her. Her vision began to go…**black.**

"And it began all like this…" Numbuh 6's voice said.

It was a dark and stormy day. Rain was pounding heavily on the ground. Thunder rumbled loudly as lightning stuck across the neighborhood. Every now and then a few cars would ride by, splashing puddles in the streets. And at the Kids Next Door Tree House HQ, it was full of…activity.

Numbuh 1 was looking over some plans on how they should attack The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Numbuh's 2 and 4 were playing multiplayer mode on Conkers Bad Fur Day. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 5 were reading girly magazines. And I was sitting by a window, sadly. I stared into the rain, my helmet not on my head at all. Tinted redness surrounded my brown orbs. At least I think redness surrounded my eyes.

I could tell Numbuh 1 looked up from his plans to look in the direction of where I was sitting. It was because I heard him sigh. I had good hearing you know.

"Not again…" I heard Numbuh 1 mumbled. He walked over to where I was and placed a hand on my shoulder. The warmth of his hand made me get tingly. But by his touch I could tell he was filled with concern.

From the corner of my eye I saw Numbuh 5 looking up from her magazine. She looked over at Numbuh 1 and I and shook her head. Numbuh 5 knew what I had. And it was quite simple from the symptoms or signs that I have shown.

**Sadness:**

It was a few days ago when I was sitting on my bed, not quite happy at all. I remember I was looking at a photo album that I had always kept. I would always look back at it whenever I had felt down. But it seems if this time it didn't help…at all. I could sense Numbuh 5's presence in my room. But I just pretended I was in my room by myself as she watched me. You look down and never tell anyone about…Numbuh 5 will always appear to see what's up.****

**Loss of energy:**

I would always feel tired. Never energized or anything. I would always want to sleep in, and never wake up. Whenever I would play my favorite video game, I end up falling asleep and lose on the game. Numbuh 5 noticed this a lot too.****

**Feelings of hopelessness or worthlessness:**

I would always believe that I could never do anything right. Not one thing right at all. I just thought everyone was WAY better than me. So I never did anything but think I was just worthless. That I couldn't do one damn thing at all!****

**Loss of enjoyment from things that were once pleasurable:**

I LOVED to play Vice City, Conkers Bad Fur Day, Enter The Matrix, Animal Crossing, and The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. But…it seems if the spark of that just disappeared. And I rarely watch wrestling. It was just last week when "Classy" Freddie Blassie had died at 85 years old. He lived from 1918 to 2003. I never really knew the guy…but I always feel sorrow for anyone.****

**Difficulty concentrating:**

I had always had a hard time concentrating. I could never concentrate on a game or a book or any of my drawings. Messed up drawings of my old 'web comic' were in the garbage. I wish I had my original one's but of course some ignoramus or like my favorite word "dumbbell" had to lose the folder filled with about 30 comics that were hand drawn. But that was in sixth grade, plus they were stick people anyways.****

**Difficulty making decisions:**

I could never make a good decision on anything. It was just like yesterday: "Hmm…should I play Enter The Matrix or Vice City. Vice City is where I can kill people, but so can Enter The Matrix!" Five minutes later… "I knew I should have played Vice City! I knew I should have! I cant even get through this friggin' part where you drive and get away from the cops and they pop out the windows and shoot at ya!"****

**Increased need for sleep:** This situation happened the other day: "I'm going to bed you guys…night, night." I said as I slouched to my room. "Numbuh 6, it's only 3:30 in the afternoon!" Numbuh 2 said. "I know…but I'm just tired." I said as I continued to slouch to my room. I would sleep for countless hours…never kept track.****

**Insomnia or excessive sleep:**

I was the only person to stay up late at night and probably wake up late in the afternoon. What I would do in the night? I would just stand on the deck that was connected to my bedroom. And what would I do…I'd just stare at the moon. Stare at it as if it were looking back at me.****

**Unexplained aches and pains:**

I'd have these weird pains. I'm not sure what caused them either. I'd mostly think that they were cramps or something. But most of the time I ignored the pain.****

**Stomachache and digestive problems:**

I'd only have stomachaches. And this was only happening during the few days. I hated it though. Just wanted to smack myself sometimes.****

**Headaches:**

This was one of the most things I hated most. Headaches. It felt like I drank a bunch of beer and had some sort of hangover and get this massive headache. I would pound my head on the walls to see if it would go away. But it would just make things worse.****

**A change in appetite causing weight loss or gain:**

Everyday I look in the mirror, I would see myself getting thinner and thinner. I would barely eat anything. I was getting worse and worse everyday.****

**The worst of all…thoughts of death or suicide or attempting suicide:**

I would always think about death. Always. I would always wonder: "When would I die?" or "Where will I die at?" or "What age will I die at?". Those questions still go through my head. They will get answered soon. I could feel it. I would think of ways of attempting suicide, I just wanted this pain to go away. I didn't want to feel this way again. Every time I tried to kill myself, someone had to get in the way. Even in the dead of the night, someone would be in the way. They'd be watching, and waiting.

 "Numbuh 6, this is the fourth time this week you have been acting like this. Tell me what's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked me, he wanted me to spill my heart through a pen and tell him. Numbuh's 2, 3, 4 and 5 stopped of what they were doing to listen.

"It's nothing important." I said to him, my tear streaked face not looking at him.

"Well…it's important to me. So please tell me what's the matter." Numbuh 1 said, his touch seemed to go from soft to serious.

"I…I don't think I could tell you. You just might not understand…" I said. Numbuh 1 lifted his hand off of my shoulder. I stood up and began to slouch out of the common area and to my room. More tears streaked down my face.

There was silence. I wanted to hear what the reactions were.

"Don't you guys see what's da matter with Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 5's voice carried in the silence.

"Well…not really." I heard everyone say…rather slowly. 

"Ah' think Numbuh 2 should go see what' tha' matter with 'er. She is Numbuh 2's girlfriend." I heard Numbuh 4 say.

I could tell that he was coming. Heavy footsteps were heard getting closer and closer to my room. I hurried and put on a song, then ran up to my bed and lied down. The metal sliding doors opened. Numbuh 2 was in my room. He looked around, confused. I saw it with my own two eyes. An Eminem song began to play:

These ideas are nightmares for white parents, whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings,

_Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows no swearing,_

_To see him walking around with his headphones blaring, alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care, _

_He's a problem child, and what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about, _

_His f*ckin' dad walkin' out cuz he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out. _

_If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out_

_His thoughts are wacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back, talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap_

_He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap, his stepfather hit him, so he socked him back_

_And broke his nose, his house is a broken home. _

_There's no control, he just let's his emotions go...   
C'mon! Sing with me (Sing!)_

_ Sing for the year (Sing It)_

_ Sing for the laughter_

_Sing for the tear (C'mon!) _

_Sing it with me_

_Just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_The good Lord will take you away...   
Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangstas, in the land of the killers, _

_A sinner's mind is a sanctum unholy, only have one homie, only this gun, lonely cuz don't anyone know me_

_Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a mothaf*cka they can be great_

_ Or they can degrate, or even worse they can teach hate_

_It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make, like they worship us_

_Plus all the stores ship us platinum, now how the f*ck did this metamorphosis happen?_

_From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'; to havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass_

_But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you, fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you_

_To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind every time you mad_

_So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon. _

_Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns_

_That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly_

_But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so I'm signin' CDs while police fingerprint me_

_They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me. _

_If I'm such a f*ckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense B_

_It's all political, if my music is literal, and I'm a criminal how the f*ck can I raise a little girl?_

_I couldn't. I wouldn't be fit to. You're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you!   
 C'mon! Sing with me (Sing!)_

_ Sing for the year (Sing It)_

_ Sing for the laughter_

_Sing for the tear (C'mon!) _

_Sing it with me_

_Just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_The good Lord will take you away...  
They say music can alter moods and talk to you, well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too?_

_Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude, just tell the judge it was my fault and I'll get sued_

_See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols and they want to get one cuz they think the shit's cool_

_not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers, of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus_

_But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail. It's f*cked up ain't it?_

_How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any f*ckin' thing that we wanted_

_That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing except for a dream, and a f*ckin' rap magazine_

_who post pin-up pictures on they walls all day long, idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs_

_Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives, till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die_

_Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe. _

_We're nothin' to you but we're the f*ckin' shit in they eyes_

_that's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and hold it, cuz we consider these minutes golden_

_and maybe they'll admit it when we're gone. _

_Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs and we can..._

_C'mon! Sing with me (Sing!)_

_ Sing for the year (Sing It)_

_ Sing for the laughter_

_Sing for the tear (C'mon!) _

_Sing it with me_

_Just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow_

The good Lord will take you away...

"Wow…" I heard Numbuh 2 mumble as the song ended. And I wasn't sure why either.

But for some reason I felt pretty guilty. Because I had just turned my C.D. player on and ran up to my bed like a coward. Why did I do something so…stupid? I sighed. Then I began to walk down my spiral staircase sort of ramp. My footsteps must have frightened Numbuh 2 a bit. Because I saw him jump as I had begun to walk. As I reached the bottom of the ramp, I saw him staring at me. I looked down, I felt really, really guilty. Should I really tell him?

"What are you doing here?" I decided to ask him.

"Well…everyone was wondering why you're acting like this?" His reply was.

I sighed. Yep, I'll tell him. I'll tell him the whole truth.

"It's a looooooong story. But I'll tell you anyways…" I said. The flashback returned to my mind.

TBC __

Jessie A: Fan fiction wouldn't let me put up the whole chapter. So go to the next and see what's up.

_Numbuh 2: You know I'm going to be at your promotion ceremony, right?_

_Jessie A: I already knew that. Didn't Numbuh 1 tell you that everyone was going?_

_Numbuh 2: No…_

_Jessie A: Ah well, review people_


	2. Ch 1 still: Promise me part 2

Chapter 1 (still):Promise me (Part 2)

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~__

_"It happened about three days ago…"_

_The flashback was now back in my head. Of how I hated to watch it again, but I just had to let him know. It began as darkness, then to see an Eminem poster up on a ceiling. I remember to rise up from my bed and look at my surroundings._

_"I had just woken up from an afternoon nap. That was the day I wasn't really feeling well…"_

_I remember hearing some loud noises coming from below my room. I grabbed my Sponge Bob Square Pants hat and put it on. I got out of bed and went out of my room, I started to walk down a pair of stairs._

_"I heard some loud noises and voices coming from the room below me, which was the kitchen. So I put on my Sponge Bob hat and went down the stairs."_

_As I reached the bottom of the stairs I turned to my left to open a door that lead to the kitchen. And I saw my mom and dad arguing._

_"When I went down the stairs I went to the door to my left and went into the kitchen to see that my mom and dad were both arguing. It wasn't a pretty site…but it was some stupid stuff they were arguing about. Well to me I thought it was pretty stupid…"_

_The argument continued between my mom and dad. My mom was an 5' 6 athletic Mexican woman with long dark, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she looked like me. My dad was a tall guy with an big-boned figure with orange-red hair, half Irish and half Mexican, and with dark brown eyes. My mom had began to throw glass objects at my dad. I watched in horror, I've never seen them argue like this!_

_"My mom was throwing glass things at my dad. I…I was just shocked at that. I've never seen them argue like that…"_

_I started to shake my head and back away from the situation. It was like some sort of nightmare. I didn't know what to do but just run out of there and slam the door. Both the kitchen door and the front door. I sensed both my mom and dad had looked at the door, staring in a bit of confusion. But I figured that they knew that I would never return to that household…again…_****

~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~

"After seeing them argue like that…I left. And I guess they figured that I wouldn't come back again. That situation really, really made me upset." I said, more tears streaking down my face.

"It's okay, Jess- err…Numbuh 6." He said, did he almost say my name? I shrugged it off and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

As I started to get tingly, I stared at him. He was a really caring guy. For some reason he really knew how to brighten my day up. I guess that's why I liked him…a lot.

"It is?" I began to ask him. I was a bit…confused.

He nodded. That made me smile a bit.

"But could you promise me something?" I asked Numbuh 2, I really wanted him to stay close if I ever did get hurt or got hurt really, really badly.

"Sure" He said.

I took his hand off of my shoulder and began to hold it in both of my hands.

"Promise me that if I ever am down or hurt really badly…that you'll be there for me to hold my hand, and never let go." I said, even more tears were coming out of my eyes, and I squeezed his hand a bit tighter.

He winced a bit.

"I promise" Numbuh 2 said, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Thanks" I said, really glad to earn his trust.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day: it was about 5:00 A.M. and the weather was still horrible. But that didn't bring me down. Yep, I was awake playing Vice City. I was always addicted to that game. Maybe it was the killings that I liked. But you know what, either it was just my imagination or did the floor start to shake? But the shaking was getting worse. And before I knew it, the rest of the Kids Next Door members were awake from the slumber.

"W'ot tha crud is goin' on 'ere?!" Numbuh 4 demanded, I seen that he was trying to hide some mark that was on his right leg.

"I have no idea… but Numbuh 5 wants to go back ta bed!" Numbuh 5 said, stomping her right foot.

Suddenly…there was an explosion and the wall of the Tree House was now gone. The Delightful Children From Down the Lane had did this damage with the R.R.I.D.M (The Really Really Incredible Destruction Machine). The Delightful Children got out of they're machine and decided to face us in person.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door. Sorry if we have awaken you from your slumber. But we have some business to take care of." The Delightful Children said. They were pulling out some…gun?! Hey! That was my Uzi that I always carried around! "It seems if your operative, Numbuh 6, left her toys laying around at our mansion. Father says it's not nice to play with guns. But he wants us to do anything to get rid of you Kids Next Door! And we'll kill you first, since there is only six bullets in here." They said, they aimed the gun at Numbuh 2. I wasn't going to let them kill him! So I decided to sacrifice myself. 

As they began to shoot I jumped in front of Numbuh 2. Six of the bullets went inside of me. None of them went to my heart. I collapsed on the ground. I heard the Delightful Children's maniacal laughter.

"Later, Kids Next Dumb!" The Delightful Children said, laughing and going back to they're machine. They must have had to go back home and attack when we didn't expect it.

The Kids Next Door ignored them and ran to my side. I began to cough up blood. The blood was oozing out of my body. It was really hard to breathe. My eye vision was getting darker. I felt two hands holding my left hand. I turned my head a little to the left to see Numbuh 2 holding my hand. I had nothing else to do but smile. He kept his word. The world was slowly slipping away in the darkness. As if I was being sucked into a bottomless pit.

"Goodbye forever…" I thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Numbuh 2: Wow…that was…wow._

_Jessie A: ::not on the ceiling:: I hope that was some good one person POV thingy. Oh, warning: This is not based on me. Well…the argument part and the symptoms part isn't. I'm not that crazy. Only Numbuh 6 is crazy!_

_Numbuh 2: Don't forget to review._

_Jessie A: Yeah, ::grumble:: or I'll choke Numbuh 2 to death._

_Numbuh 2: What was that?_

_Jessie A: Nothing. Just…thinking about my promotion ceremony. I just hope I won't screw up or anything._

_Numbuh 2: And if you do… "History will be made at Earhart Middle School"._

_Jessie A: Oh shut up Numbuh 2. -_-_


	3. Ch 2: Is this Heaven?

**Chapter 2: Is this heaven?**

Jessie A: Yep folks, chapter 2 is up this soon. Tomorrow is my promotion ceremony. And I'm nervous as hell. What if I screw up?! What if I make an ass out of myself?! 

_Numbuh 2: Just chill. You'll do okay._

_Jessie A: All right, must calm down. Now read the disclaimer!_

Numbuh 2: Jessie doesn't own anything except Numbuh 6 and some spirit thing.

Jessie A: Yeah, I own the spirit. Not you ::points to Numbuh 2::, not you ::points to a stuffed toy alligator::, and especially not you ::points to a mirror where her reflection is::. Err…I meant her ::points to Jessica::. Wait a minute! Jessica, when the bloody 'ell did you get here?!?! O.o

Jessica: Just to see how you could put up with him. ::Points to Numbuh 2::

Numbuh 2: What about me?

Jessica: How can you just let him control you?! Just because of some stupid drug! C'mon Jessie, I know you better than that.

Jessie A: Well…I don't know what drug got in me.

Jessica: ::To Numbuh 2:: Tell me what they put in her or I promise you that you won't live to see tomorrow.

Numbuh 2: ::scared:: Err…O.O They put Paranoianess  in her!!! It's a new drug they made!

Jessica: Ah! I've got a cure for that! ::Takes out a potion:: Drink up, Jessie.

Jessie A: Okay. ::Drinks the potion:: I don't think it worked.

Numbuh 2: Ha! It didn't work! So…Anger Management!

Jessie A: ::still on the ground:: Hey, it did work.

Jessica: Now I leave you to do whatever you would do. ::disappears::

Jessie A: :grins evilly::

Numbuh 2: O.O Uh-oh.

Jessie A: On with the story folks, while I strangle Numbuh 2 to death.

Numbuh 6 was lying down on some fluff. The bullet holes were still in her. She was knocked out. Something shadowy began to go up to her body.__

_"Numbuh 6…mom…"_ The shadow would whisper.

Numbuh 6 began to open her eyes slowly. Her eyes stirred, she looked at the shadow.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" She asked.

"It is I, Scarlet, your future daughter." Scarlet said.

"How are you my daughter?! I'm not married or pregnant." Numbuh 6 said.

"That's why I said FUTURE daughter. You know, in the future when you're older." Scarlet said sarcastically.

"Remind me to whoop your smart ass when you're 13." 

"Oh don't worry, I'll remind you."

"So what do you want from me?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"I've been sent from God to deliver you a message." Scarlet said.

"But…wait, did you say God?! Am I dead or something?!" Numbuh 6 said in a panicked manner.

"Well you are, but not quite. See, since you have done something really good and stuff. But this has nothing to do with the Little Nicky movie though. God has seemed to give you an extra chance, since you sacrificed yourself for the one you love." Scarlet said.

"For the one I love…"

"Daddy of course!" Scarlet said.

"Daddy?!" Numbuh 6 said.__

_~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~_

_Numbuh 6 had ran and jumped in front of Numbuh 2. Six bullets went right into her. She collapsed on the ground. Blood was oozing out of all six of the holes. Numbuh 6 coughed and blood came out of her mouth. Something held her hand. Her eyes shifted to see that Numbuh 2 was holding her hand. She smiled, he kept his word. Everyone else had surrounded her. Numbuh 6's vision began to go black, as if she was sinking into a quicksand._

_~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~*~_

"Hello! Mom!" Scarlet said, waving a hand in front of Numbuh 6's face.

"Huh? Oh." Numbuh 6 said, snapping back to reality.

"But do you know what your friends and families reactions would be if you were gone for good?" Scarlet asked.

"Not really." Numbuh 6 said.

"Well, here is what your friends are doing right now…" Scarlet said, letting Numbuh 6 look into a giant crystal ball looking thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Kids Next Door Tree House HQ, everyone was wearing black. Numbuh 3 was crying her eyeballs out, while Numbuh 4 tried to comfort her. And Numbuh's 1 and 5 tried to comfort Numbuh 2.

"Why did she do it? I could have died and she could have lived and be with someone else better than me." Numbuh 2 said, frowning.

"Maybe she just…wanted you to be happy and live your life." Numbuh 1 said.

"Yeah, she sacrificed her life for you. She didn't want you to die." Numbuh 5 said.

Numbuh 2 sighed, his goggles not on. His eyes were welling up a bit, he was trying not to cry.

"Just let the tears flow, 2. Just let them flow." Numbuh 5 said, a few tears streaking down her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow…they really care about me." Numbuh 6 said, she looked at Scarlet.

"Well of course they do. You are part of the Kids Next Door! What do you think they would do, celebrate your death?!" Scarlet asked.

"No" Numbuh 6 said.

"Now they didn't tell your parents yet, so lets see what they would look like if they found out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At a funeral home, Numbuh 6 was lying in a casket. She was dressed up real nicely. Except all the liquids and stuff that was inside her were sucked out and she was as solid as a rock. Everyone in the room was crying. Numbuh's 1-5 were there, along with they're parents and all of Numbuh 6's family.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whoa, my whole family is there. Well, the family that's living though. But did everyone really care that much about me?" Numbuh 6 asked.

"Well, you are the last child you mom had, so yeah. Your family really did care for you." Scarlet.

"Oh Scarlet, can you please send me back! I can't stand to watch anymore of what it would be like if I were gone for good!" Numbuh 6 begged, she was crying.

"Okay mom. I shall give God the signal and he'll send you back." Scarlet said. She whistled and a bolt of lightning struck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At KND Tree House HQ, lightning struck across the neighborhood. The Kids Next Door were still upset. That was until they heard some footsteps.

"What are all the waterfalls all about?" A voice asked.

They looked up, and what they met shocked them all. It was none other than…

"Numbuh 6, you're alive!" Numbuh 2 said, jumping out of his seat and running to Numbuh 6, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Numbuh 6 said. Everyone began to crowd around.

"But how?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Well…let's just say God gave me another chance." Numbuh 6 said.

Everyone was glad that Numbuh 6 was back again.

"What should we do to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane?" Numbuh 2 asked, he really wanted revenge on them for what they had done.

"We should just take care of them later." Numbuh 6 said, she was calm.

"Why? We should jus' kick the crud outta them! With a kablam! And the good old 'one two'." Numbuh 4 said, ready to pound the Delightful Children, the mark on his leg showed.

"Numbuh 4, what's that?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Erm…it's a tattoo 'ah had got from one of them machines! Yeh, a tattoo." Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 5 didn't know you had a tattoo." Numbuh 5 said.

"Well, 'ah just got it yestaday." Numbuh 4 said, lying.

"I have a good reason why we shouldn't attack the Delightful Children right now." Numbuh 6 interrupted, trying to drop the 'tattoo' subject. "I say we should prepare for any of they're "invasions"." Numbuh 6 said, making a good point.

"That's a good idea, Numbuh 6." Numbuh 1 said, getting an idea. "So tomorrow, we shall prepare for an invasion. Today we may rest, tomorrow we work together, as a team against the Delightful Children."

"Yeah!" Numbuh's 2 through 6 said.

They got to enjoy they're day today, but tomorrow was a whole different schedule. Everyone headed towards they're room.

Numbuh 4 took some time to look at the mark on his leg. He studied it for quite some time. Had Numbuh 6 bitten him, and he didn't even notice? But Numbuh 4 knew not to jump to conclusions. But…she's the only werewolf in town!!! Well, make that two werewolves now. Numbuh 4 was officially…a werewolf. And he had experienced it once, on the night of a full moon. Now his question was answered. But he only had to ask Numbuh 6 the question. He shrugged it off for now, and would ask later. Now was the time to relax. Numbuh 4 started to think about Kuki, or should I say Numbuh 3. He really loved her, but just didn't know how to tell her. When he was trying to comfort her, he was blushing a…scarlet color. But…would she accept him for what he now was, a werewolf?! He had to find out…soon. One day he would find out.

Numbuh 2, was lying down in the cockpit of his F-14 bed. He was glad that Numbuh 6 was alive again. But what did she mean by 'God gave me another chance'? Numbuh 2 kept asking himself: "What did she mean by that?". The question wouldn't leave his head. He was glad that she was back, but he had witnessed six bullets go right through her, he didn't know anyone that would survive that! Plus she had no bulletproof vests on or anything. So Numbuh 2 just shrugged, not noticing a shadow loom over the F-14. It was of course Scarlet. She was happy to see her 'dad' happy again, but didn't answer his question. She knew how, but it was a secret from the living world…for now.

Numbuh 1 was laying on his trampoline bed, happy to see that the team was back at its normal state. It was chaos for a few, but then everything was back to normal. Now the only thing they had to do was take care of them Delightful Bastards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Jessie A: ::been promoted:: I'm glad I finally got promoted and I'm out of middle school!_

_Numbuh 1: Say, where's Numbuh 2? I haven't seen him all day._

_Jessie A: Well, lets just say he's 'hanging' around…_

_Numbuh 2 was tied up on the ceiling. He was pissed off._

_Numbuh 1: Err…don't forget to review…Are you sure Jessica isn't back inside you again._

_Jessie A: If she was, I would have killed Numbuh 2 by now._

_Numbuh 1: ::slides far away from Jessie A::_


	4. Ch 3: The DC before attacking and after ...

Chapter 3: Before the DC attacked and after Numbuh 6 came back__

_Numbuh 2: ::off the ceiling:: It's about damn time you got me off the ceiling._

_Jessie A: It wasn't my fault that I forgot._

_Numbuh 2: Yes it is._

_Jessie A: No it isn't!_

_Numbuh 2: Yes it is!!_

_Jessie A: ::death glare:: No it ISN'T!!!!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: ::silent::_

_Jessie A: Okay, I have a special guest today._

_Numbuh 2: And who may that be?_

_Jessie A: Kearra, she's the one that's going to summer school._

_Numbuh 2: O_O Isn't she the one that smacked you in the head with a giant mallet?!?!_

_Jessie A: Well…yeah. Just don't say anything to her._

_Numbuh 2: ::innocent look:: I won't say one word. ::halo appears above his head::_

_Jessie A: Anyways, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Kearra! _

_Kearra comes out from different room_

_Kearra: Hey guys!_

_Jessie A: Hey Kearra, glad to have you on the…author's notes._

_Numbuh 2: Hey Kearra, don't you know that you're a stupid du- ::Jessie covers his mouth::_

_Kearra: What was he going to say?_

_Jessie A: ::nervously:: He was going to say that he wants you to kick him in the ass._

_Numbuh 2 bites Jessie's hand._

_Jessie A: O_O F*CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Numbuh 2: O_O Oops._

_Kearra: Numbuh 2, you shouldn't have done that._

_Numbuh 2: Shut up ya dumb f*ck!_

_Kearra: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!_

_Numbuh 2 and Jessie A: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Jessie A: ::twitches a bit::_

_Numbuh 2: Damn Kearra, you have a loud ass mouth!_

_Jessie A: Numbuh 2 shut the-_

_Kearra: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

_Jessie A: You can kick his ass if you want!_

_Numbuh 2: ::holding onto Jessie's left leg:: Don't let her kick my ass! I don't wanna die!_

_Jessie A: I can't even move, damnit. What the bloody 'ell do you eat, bricks?!?!_

_Numbuh 2: Hey! ::glares at her::_

_Kearra: I'll take care of him.  
Kearra lifts Numbuh 2 off the ground, and had gotten him off of Jessie's leg._

_Numbuh 2: O_O Mommy…_

_Kearra throws him and he went through 7 different walls and rooms._

_Jessie A: O_o_

_Kearra: Now it's just you and me buddy! ::slaps Jessie on the back and she falls on the ground because of the impact::_

_Jessie A: Ouch!_

_Kearra: You must not go to the gyms that often, do ya?_

Jessie A: I guess I don't. My body aches. I don't own anything besides Scarlet and Numbuh 6. Well if they will be put in this chapter. Ouch…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the Delightful Children From Down The Lane's mansion. 'Father' is discussing some plans to his children.

"I want you do something right, and it will be done right now!" Father shouted, the DC flinched. "I seemed to have gotten some information on that new operative "Numbuh 6"." Father said, as if it was the most disgusting thing he's ever heard. He pulls down a screen that shows a picture of Numbuh 6 standing. "I want you to kill her!"

"What about the others?" The Delightful Children asked.

"Oh, you'll take care of them later. But right now we're talking about killing the new operative." Father said.

"Yes father." The DC said.

"And I want you to kill her with her own weapon." Father said, sliding a Uzi onto the table. "But you just can't shot her right there and then. Oh no! You aim it at someone she wouldn't want you to "kill"." Father said. He changed the picture on the screen to show Numbuh 2. "You must point it at him. She'll make sure you won't kill him."

"Who would want to like someone like him?!" The Delightful Children asked. "He's fat!"

"Oh, she doesn't care about the looks. She only likes his…personality." Father said.

"Yeah, we should kill her for that. Ugh, liking someone that's twice as big as you." The DC sneered.

"Well, you'll have to do it in the morning. You just have to make a distraction with the R.R.I.D.M." Father said.

"Yes Father." The Delightful Children said, doing they're maniacal laughter.

"Silence! Rest for now, and then prepare to annihilate…Numbuh 6." Father said.

The Delightful Children nodded, and headed straight to bed. Father was going to be pleased with what deed they were doing. After hours of sleep, the Delightful Children woke up at about ten minutes to five. They got dressed, grabbed the Uzi, and headed towards the R.R.I.D.M. They sure did make one hell of a distraction alright. It had woken up all the Kids Next Door members, besides Numbuh 6 who was up at that time anyways. They crashed through one side of the wall of the KND Tree House HQ. The Delightful Children got out of they're machine.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door. Sorry if we have awaken you from your slumber. But we have some business to take care of." The Delightful Children said, pulling out the Uzi. They seen the look on Numbuh 6's face that they had her gun. "It seems if your operative, Numbuh 6, left her toys laying around at our mansion. Father says it's not nice to play with guns. But he wants us to do anything to get rid of you Kids Next Door! And we'll kill you first, since there is only six bullets in here." They said, they aimed the gun at Numbuh 2. 

The Delightful Children saw how she reacted. When she jumped right in front of Numbuh 2, they shot all six bullets at her. They watched with glee as she collapsed on the ground. The DC let out a maniacal laughter.

"Later, Kids Next Dumb!" The Delightful Children said, laughing and going back to they're machine. They were going back home, to sleep again, and see what plans Father had. "Father will be really pleased with the results."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that day…

"I am not pleased at all!" Father said, outraged. "I thought you said you killed her!"

"B-but we did!" The Delightful Children said, scarred.

"Doe's this look like she's dead!" Father said, putting up a picture of the KND in black hugging Numbuh 6.

"We killed her! We swear!" The DC said.

"I sent you out to do something simple…and you ruin it!" Father said. "I'll never rule the world, the adult world! Kids are supposed to be enslaved, not out prancing around playing. THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING OUR DIRTY WORK!!" Father was getting outraged.

"Sorry father!" The Delightful Children said.

"Next time I'll take them out myself!" Father said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jessie A: ::limping into the seventh room:: Numbuh 2!!! Ow…my leg.

Numbuh 2: ::weakly:: Yes? ::covered in green stuff::

Jessie A: Jesus Christ! What the bloody 'ell did you crash into?!

Numbuh 2: Well genius, I crashed right though seven walls and crashed into some toxic stuff or something.

Jessie A: O_O You're going to be a mutant or something.

Numbuh 2: Don't be silly, I won't turn into nothing! ::A wolf tail grows from his behind::

Jessie A: Are you sure about that? ::points to his behind::

Numbuh 2: Huh? ::looks:: O_O ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::starts running around like an idiot::

Kearra: What the hells going on?

Jessie A: Nothing! But it's the end of the…author's notes. So we'll just see you next time, okay?

Kearra: Yeah, see you in high school! In French class too! ::walks off::

Jessie A: Yeah, heh. I think I'll change it to Spanish. Must learn some of my language for a change.

Numbuh 2: ::only resulted with a wolf paw for a right hand and the tail:: I look so stupid right now.

Jessie A: Relax! Kearra is gone and we've got the whooooooole summer to fix that problem.

Mom's voice: Jessie! Get your ass in the kitchen and wash the dishes.

Jessie A: -_- Or not…

Numbuh 2: Just ship her off to some island.

Jessie A: I think it'd be better if I shipped myself to an island.

Numbuh 2: ::frowns:: What about me?

Jessie A: Yeah, I'll take you along with me.

Numbuh 2: ::smiles:: Yay!  
Jessie A: Don't forget to review, ya'll. And watch out for my next story: Operation: R.E.U.N.I.O.N. Oh, and D-San, do you wanna be in it? Cause in the chappie for when they…erm! I'll have to tell ya over email. I ain't spoilin' crap! Till next time ya'll. Oh, and it's going to be rated R for lots of reasons!!!!


End file.
